For sale!
by patriciacarson
Summary: Une nouvelle fic centré sur Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle histoire centré sur Reid:**

**For sale !**

**Chapitre 1. **

Recroquevillé sur mon lit, j'avais du mal à mon dormir. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : demain j'aurai dix-huit ans et dans cet endroit atteindre cet âge signifie que c'est la fin. J'allai probablement disparaître comme tous les autres qui ont atteint cet âge avant moi. Il y a six mois c'était Ricardo, mon compagnon de cellule qui fut emmené et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Le jour de sa disparition il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans. J'allais bientôt finir comme lui. Certain penserait qu'il valait mieux mourir que de continuer à vivre cette vie difficile. Peut-être que c'était une bénédiction.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu ici avec les autres garçons. Nous devions être une vingtaine et tous de nationalité et d'âge différent. Le dernier arrivant avait 9 ans et il était d'origine indienne. Je me rappelais du jour de mon arriver ici. Je n'avais que 11 ans. Il était plus de 18h 00 et je faisais du vélo dans la rue passant devant la maison, et comme à son habitude maman ne s'était pas levé de son lit de la journée. Une fourgonnette rouge freina brusquement devant moi et me fit tomber de mon vélo. Un homme portant un sweat noire à capuche descendit de la fourgonnette et avant même que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il me frappa à la tête et je perdis connaissance, puis je me réveillai ici et depuis je ne suis jamais reparti. Je serai incapable de dire si j'étais toujours à Vegas où pas. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu un esclave.

Je me demandais souvent si ma mère avait remarqué ma disparition, et si elle s'était inquiétée et l'avait signalé à la police. Je ne le saurai probablement jamais. C'était une femme plutôt instable qui n'arrivait pas à s'occuper d'elle-même alors comment aurait-elle pu s'occuper d'un enfant ?

C'est Yuri, un vieux pervers sadique à peine plus haut qu'un nain et couvert de tatouage qui gérait cet endroit. Il avait sous ses ordres une bande de mec taré et armé pour nous surveiller, mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui le chef. Le responsable de tous ceci vient très rarement, c'est un certain Dawson, un type en costume, toujours bien habillé. Une fois j'ai entendu Yuri dire que ce Dawson était à la tête de plusieurs trafics comme la drogue et les armes. Yuri en avait très peur.

Mon premier jour dans cet endroit, un homme appelé Doc m'examina sur toutes les coutures. Puis une vieille femme ridée de partout m'obligea à me laver, puis elle me teignit les cheveux en noire et m'habillait avec un uniforme d'écolier. Je fus conduit dans une pièce avec d'autre enfant.

Yuri nous obligea à nous à ligner et plusieurs hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et choisirent plusieurs d'entre nous. Je fus choisi. Ce soir-là j'ai vécu l'enfer. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'une telle souffrance pouvait exister.

Ma premier année fut difficile, je n'arrêtais pas de me rebeller. Je ne me laissai pas faire car je ne supportais pas que des hommes viennent me toucher et m'obliger à faire toute ces choses dégoutantes. Beaucoup étaient des pères de famille.

Une fois j'ai demandé à l'un d'entre eux de m'aider à m'enfuir mais malheureusement il répéta tout à Yuri. Je fus battu et puis enfermé plusieurs jours sans nourriture.

J'étais souvent sévèrement punie à cause de mes rebellions mais au bout d'un certain temps j'ai fini par lâcher prise.

En quelques années, j'ai vu arriver de nouveau pensionnaire qui remplaçaient les anciens qui disparaissaient sans explication de la part de Yuri. Généralement, les garçons trop âgés plaisaient de moins en moins aux hommes qui venaient. Selon la rumeur, Yuri devait certainement les supprimer et se débarrasser de leur corps. Demain se sera certainement mon tour.

Je me levai de ma couchette, puis je regardai par la petite lucarne de ma cellule. Je voyais que cet éternel vieux couloir gris. Le garde n'allait pas tarder à faire une nouvelle ronde comme chaque soir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. Je m'appuyai contre la porte, et laissai mon corps lourd glisser jusqu'au sol en regardant ma cellule vide.

* * *

Vers 8h00 du matin, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit, et un garde m'attrapa par le bras et me traina jusqu'au bureau de Yuri. Il était assis derrière son bureau, les bras croisés et il n'arrêtait pas de me dévisagea avec ses petits yeux de fouine.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » Dit-il de sa voix nasillarde. « Tu viens d'avoir 18 ans et malheureusement nos clients te trouvent plus vraiment à leurs goûts. Il se leva de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau. « Tu as toujours été mon préféré avec tes longs cheveux brun et ta peau pâle c'est pour ça que cela m'a triste de me séparer de toi. »

« Vous allez me tuer ? » Demandai-je en cachant ma peur. Il me sourit. « Phil, emmène-le dans la salle commune avec les autres. » Dit-il au garde qui m'attrapa aussitôt sans ménagement et me fit sortir du bureau.

« Pourquoi attendre pour me tuer ? Fait-le maintenant ! » Criai-je à Yuri.

« Ta gueule ! » gronda le garde. Il me poussa dans la salle où tous les autres garçons étaient réunis. Au fond de la salle, il y avait un autre homme qui distribuait le petit-déjeuner qui se composait d'un pain blanc et d'un yaourt nature mais je n'avais pas faim. Je m'assis dans un coin pour être seul. J'observais les gardes debout près de la porte. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour me tuer. » Cette question m'obsédait. Etait-ce une façon de me torturer ? » Me demandais-je.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, les gardes nous ordonnèrent de nous mettre en file indienne, puis nous nous sommes dirigés en silence à nos cellules. Au moment où j'allais entrer dans ma cellule l'un des gardes me fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Viens avec moi. » Dit-il. Je le suivie, puis il poussa une porte en métal très lourde. Nous étions dans une partie du bâtiment que je ne connaissais pas. Il prit un bandeau et le mit sur mes yeux.

« Le moment était arrivé. » Pensai-je mais au lieu de me tirer dessus il me poussa et je sentis le soleil sur ma peau. J'étais à l'extérieur. Cela faisait sept ans que je n'avais pas été dehors mais ça n'a pas duré. Le garde me fit monter à l'arrière d'un véhicule puis m'enchaina les pieds et les mains. Je l'entendis fermer la portière. Le véhicule m'emporta à son bord.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la destination. Après une heure de route le véhicule s'arrêta. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et m'enleva le bandeau sur les yeux. Je reconnu Yuri et ses hommes, et à côté de moi, il y avait aussi deux autres personnes, une jeune femme afro-américaine et un jeune homme hispanique.

Yuri me détacha les pieds puis celle du garçon et de la fille.

« Descendez ! » Ordonna-t-il. Nous étions devant un entrepôt abandonné, puis nous fûmes amenés dans une salle pleine de poussière et de file d'araignée.

Un des gardes tendit des boxeurs noirs au garçon et à moi, et un string noir à la jeune femme. « Mettez ça. » Grommela-t-il.

L'autre garçon fut le premier à obtempérer, il se déshabilla sous le regard perfide de Yuri et de ses gardes, puis voyant que je n'avais pas réellement le choix je fis de même. Puis j'enfilai le boxeur qui me serrait de partout. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mon torse maigrelet. J'étais honteux.

« Parfait. Suivez-moi. » Dit Yuri. Ils nous emmenèrent dans une autre salle où il y avait cinq hommes en costumes noire avec des pancartes numérotés allant d'un à cinq. Ils étaient assis à une grande table. Yuri me fit monter en premier sur la petite estrade au milieu de la pièce. Les cinq hommes me dévisagèrent. Yuri se plaça à côté de moi, et je baissai les yeux pour éviter le regard de ses hommes.

« Les enchères commence à 15.000 dollars. » Dit-il en me montrant du doigt.

J'allais être vendu aux enchères. Finalement je regrettais presque ils ne m'aient pas collé une balle en pleine tête. J'étais fatigué d'être réduit à l'état de simple marchandise.

« 20.000 dollars. » Dit-il. Un troisième homme leva la main en s'écriant : « 30.000 dollars. »

On peu de temps j'entendis 60.000 dollars. Les prix s'envolèrent littéralement.

« Adjugé à l'acheteur n° 5 » cria Yuri puis un des garde me força à descendre de l'estrade et me fit sortir de la pièce. Il me traina jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt. Il s'arrêta devant une pièce et l'ouvrit pour me montrer ce qu'elle contenait. Il y avait toute sorte d'arme fixé sur les murs et tout un tas d'objet de torture. Le garde me poussa contre le mur et renifla mes cheveux.

« L'homme qui t'a acheté viendra choisir un de ces joujou pour s'amuser avec toi et je trouve que c'est bien dommage d'anéantir une si jolie créature. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille. « J'ai toujours eu envie de te baiser mais Yuri ne l'a jamais permis. » Il m'embrassa puis me lécha les lèvres et le menton en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il était en train de m'écraser contre le mur.

« Phil ! » Résonna une autre voix qui figea le garde. « Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? » Ajouta la voix. Il me lâcha immédiatement. J'ai pu voir que ce n'était un autre garde de Yuri. Il avait la fille avec lui, et la pauvre était en pleure.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas couché avec lui car si le client s'en aperçoit et le dit à Yuri et bien tu seras un homme mort. Il n'hésitera pas à te descendre. » Le prévenu l'autre homme.

« Non, je n'ai rien fait. Je te le jure. Je t'en prie ne dis rien à Yuri. » Supplia l'homme appelé Phil puis il me traina de nouveau jusqu'à une autre pièce dans laquelle il y avait un lit. Le deuxième garde poussa également la fille dans la pièce.

« Vous avez de la chance d'être ensemble.» Dit-il en ricanant puis il referma la porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fille. Elle essuya ses larmes.

« Je m'appelle Spencer et toi ? » Lui dis-je.

« Pourquoi se présenter puisque nous allons mourir. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien mais j'aurai aimé connaitre ton prénom.» Répondis-je. Elle resta muette. Je n'insistai pas.

J'examinai du regard la chambre, puis je remarquai des détails à propos du lit. Il y avait des sangles pour attacher les mains sur le montant en bois, et le matelas était souillé par du sang et d'autre fluide corporel. J'imaginai déjà n° 5 en train de m'attacher sur le lit pendant que je crierai et me débattrai . J'étais à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Je m'éloignai du lit et me réfugiai près de la porte. Est-ce ainsi que Ricardo avait fini ?

Je m'appuyai contre la porte, et j'entendis un clic tic. Je me retournai. Je constatai que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. J'attrapai la poignée et poussa la porte pour voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Chuchota la jeune fille mais je ne lui prêtai pas attention. Je sortis la tête. Il n'y avait personne derrière la porte.

« Je vais me tirer d'ici ! » Murmurai-je à la fille.

« T'es dingue ! »S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

«Je préfère mourir en tentant de m'échapper que d'être torturer. » Dis-je en sortant de la pièce. Je marchais à pas léger dans le couloir quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon dos, mon cœur s'arrêta.

« Je viens aussi. » C'était la voix de la jeune fille. Je me sentis soulagé puis elle me prit la main.

Nous avancions en silence jusqu'au moment où nous vîmes la porte par laquelle nous étions entrée dans l'entrepôt. Elle était gardée par deux hommes armés qui discutaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Dit la fille paniquée. Je regardai autour de nous et repéra les fenêtres en vitre de l'autre côté.

« Il faut atteindre les fenêtres ! » Dis-je.

« Ils risquent de nous voir ! »

« Non, ils sont de dos, il nous suffit de ne pas faire de bruit. »

Elle serra ma main et puis nous avancions s'en faire de bruit jusqu'aux fenêtres.

« Les fenêtre sont haute. » Pleurnicha ma compagne d'évasion.

« Du calme. » Ordonnai-je en regardant par terre.

« Nous allons échouer. »

« Chut ! » Dis-je à la fille. Je m'accroupis au sol. « Monte sur mes épaules. » Lui dis-je. Elle s'exécuta. Je ressemblais toute mes forces pour me relever.

« Je vois l'extérieur ! » S'exclama la fille. »

« Ouvre la fenêtre. » Elle essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès.

« Le loquet est rouillé. » Dit-elle. Au bout d'une interminable minute, elle réussit à ouvrit la fenêtre, puis elle grimpa. Une fois en haut elle me tendit la main pour m'aider à me hisser.

« Les voilà ! » criait un des gardes. Je tournai la tête et je vis qu'il était avec Yuri. Je me dépêchai de grimper. Une fois en haut, la fille et moi sautâmes dehors, puis nous nous relevâmes pour courir. C'était un miracle que l'un d'entre nous n'ait pas quelques choses de casser. Nous ne savions pas où nous étions. Ça ressemblait à une zone industrielle déserte.

Yuri est ses hommes étaient à notre poursuite. « Il faut pas qu'il s'échappe. » Hurla-t-il à ses hommes.

Dans notre fuite, la jeune fille s'écroula au sol, je lui donnai la main et l'aida à se relever, elle s'était écorchée les genoux et avait dû mal à avancer, alors que Yuri se rapprochait dangereusement. Nous tournâmes dans une impasse et au bout il y avait un grillage.

« Nous sommes foutus. » Dis-je.

Je voulais faire demi-tour mais Yuri et ses hommes étaient déjà là, et ils nous faisaient barrage.

« Il n'y a pas d'issue. Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire. » Nous conseilla Yuri.

« Viens. » Me criai la fille en me tirant par le bras, elle me montra le trou dans le grillage. Elle était assez étroite mais nous devrions passer. Elle se mit à genou et se faufila dans le grillage. Au moment où j'allais l'imiter, j'entendis une détonation, puis je sentis une effroyable douleur à épaule gauche. Je compris que j'avais été touché par une balle mais je réussis tout de même à passer de l'autre côté.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu saignes ! » S'exclama la fille. Je sentis toute ma force m'abandonnée mais j'étais déterminé à avancer. La fille s'approcha de moi et me soutenu pour m'aider à marcher.

« Courage ! » Me dit-elle. Le sang ruisselait tout au long de mon bras gauche. Plus j'avançais plus je perdais de sang et plus je m'affaiblissais. Je devenais trop lourd pour la jeune fille. Je décidais de faire une pause en m'appuyant contre le mur un instant.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton prénom. » Lui fis-je remarquer.

« C'est Angela » Dit-elle. « Allez, il faut continuer. » Ajouta-t-elle en me tirant. Nous traversâmes la rue, soudain un gros 4x4 s'arrêta près de nous. Trop affaiblis, je m'écroulai au sol.

« Derek, le garçon est blessé! Il faut tout de suite l'emmener à l'hôpital.» S'écria une jeune femme blond qui se penchait au-dessus de moi, puis je fermai les yeux et sentis quelqu'un me soulever du sol.


	2. Chapter 2

**For sale!**

**Chapitre 2.**

Quand je revins moi, j'étais dans une grande pièce avec une lumière aveuglante au-dessus de moi. Je relevai doucement la tête et je remarquai l'attèle à mon épaule gauche. Je constatai que j'étais allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Cela voudrait-il dit que j'étais à l'hôpital ? Je n'étais pas sûr. Si Yuri est ses hommes m'avaient rattrapé. Toute sorte de penser confus me traversa l'esprit. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. J'attrapai le barreau de mon lit avec ma main valide pour me hisser en position assise. Au moment où j'allais sortir du lit, un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche entra dans la chambre. Il avait les cheveux brun mi long attaché en queue de cheval, un stéthoscope au tour du cou et il portait des gants en latex bleu.

« Bonjour Spencer. » Dit-il. « Comment connaissait-il mon prénom ? C'est sans doute Angela. » Pensais-je pour me rassurer. Je le trouvais vraiment étrange pour un médecin. Je dois dire que je n'avais pas connu beaucoup de docteur dans ma vie à part celui qui travaillait pour Yuri.

« Je vois que tu es réveillé ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de moi. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que c'était un colosse. Il devait faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il enfonça sa grande main dans la poche de sa blouse et en sortit une seringue contenant je ne sais quoi. Il vit mon regard craintif, puis il sourit.

« Ce n'est qu'un antidouleur pour ton épaule. » Expliqua-t-il. Le type s'avança vers moi avec la seringue dans sa main. « Tu ne sentiras rien. Je te le promets. »

La manche de sa blouse remonta légèrement en me laissant entrevoir une petite partie de son poignet où se trouvait un tatouage. J'écarquillai les yeux d'effroi et mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter lorsque je reconnu le serpent à deux tête. C'était le tatouage que portaient tous les hommes de main travaillant pour Yuri.

S'il était venu jusqu'ici, c'était certainement pour me tuer. Je bondis hors du lit et tombai directement sur mon épaule blessé. Je poussai un hurlement de douleur. L'homme fit le tour du lit et me plaqua au sol en appuyant sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

« Chut.» Siffla-t-il. « Mon petit gars, tu as créé pas mal de problème à Yuri. » Susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Je sentis une larme descendre le long de ma tempe. J'ai vu l'aiguille de la seringue s'approcher dangereusement de ma peau. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un violent fracas. Un grand noir, chauve et baraqué entra dans la chambre. L'homme de main envoyé par Yuri dissimula rapidement la seringue dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? » Gronda l'homme noir.

« Ce jeune homme a essayé de se lever du lit malgré mes mises en garde, et finalement il est tombé. » Mentit l'assassin. Il m'obligea à me relever en m'enfonçant discrètement un objet pointu contre mon dos sans que l'autre homme sans aperçoive. Le message était très clair, il n'hésiterait pas à m'enfoncer cet objet dans le corps si je disais quoique ce soit.

«Je l'aide juste à se relever. »

Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de l'homme noir, et sans que je puisse l'expliquer, il comprit ce qui se tramait dans la chambre.

« Lâchez le gamin, immédiatement. » Gronda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? » S'indigna le faux médecin. « Laissez-moi m'occuper de mon patient en toute tranquillité. » Mentit-il enfonçant un peu plus l'objet. Je grimaçai de douleur.

« Vous n'êtes pas médecin. » Dit l'autre homme en faisant deux pas dans notre direction. Le faux médecin sourit nerveusement. « Quoi ? »

L'homme noir s'approcha d'avantage en mettant sa main sur l'arme qu'il portait à la taille.

« Eloignez-vous du gamin» Exigea mon sauveur.

Le faux médecin me jeta violement contre le mur. Je tombai une fois de plus sur mon épaule blessé. J'étais par terre, les yeux fermés à me tordre de douleur. J'entendis un grand fracas dans la chambre, puis plus rien. En ouvrant les yeux, je constatai que les deux hommes n'étaient plus là. En quelques secondes, il y avait trois ou quatre infirmières qui m'entouraient. Je fixais ces gens avec méfiance en pensant que l'un d'entre eux pouvait très bien travailler pour Yuri. Elles m'aidèrent à me remettre au lit mais je pensais à partir d'ici au plus vite. Je voulais m'enfuir d'ici avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en prenne à moi. Après quelques minutes, l'agitation dans la chambre prit fin avec le départ des infirmières. Je me sortis de nouveau du lit et ouvris doucement la porte. Le couloir était devenu pratiquement désert. Je fis quelque pas mal assuré hors de la chambre lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule valide.

Je me retournai rapidement, et je vis d'abord ses yeux bleus aussi clairs que le ciel, elle pencha la tête et ses cheveux blonds suivirent le mouvement avec grâce. Elle fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant.

« Tu essayes de te filer en douce? » Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Je restai silencieux en la regardant. « Tu es muet tout comme ta petite-amie. »

Elle devait certainement faire référence à Angela.

« Où est-elle ? » Questionnai-je. « Je veux la voir. »

« Écoutes, il vaut mieux que tu retournes dans ta chambre. » Dit-elle. « Et je te promets que tu pourras voire ton amie plus tard. »

L'homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie était de retour couvert de sueur, les lèvres en sang et les mains pleines d'écorchures. Il avait une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage. La jeune femme se précipita auprès de lui et commença à vérifier si ses blessures n'étaient pas trop graves.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pendant que tu parlais au médecin, un homme a essayé de s'en prendre au gamin ! »

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle avec stupéfaction.

« Je l'ai poursuivi jusqu'au parking mais il avait un complice qui l'attendait au volant d'une fourgonnette. »

« Il faudrait que tu vois un médecin. »

« Non, ça va, c'est mon égo qui en a pris un coup. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers moi en me dévisageant. Je reculai instinctivement contre le mur. C'était de ma faute si son ami était blessé. Peut-être qu'elle allait s'en prenne à moi.

« Qu'est-ce que cet homme te voulais ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Et qui es-tu ? » Je restai muet face à ses questions.

« Je suis l'agent Jennifer Jareau et je suis du FBI. » Continua-t-elle en me montrant son badge. « Lui, c'est l'agent Derek Morgan. »

« Nous ne pourrons pas d'aider si tu refuses de nous parler. »

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais leur faire confiance mais pour l'instant, ils étaient ma seule option pour échapper à Yuri et ses hommes.

« Je m'appelle…Spencer Reid. » Marmonnai-je en évitant de les regarder dans les yeux.

« Eh bien Spencer Reid, » Commença la jeune femme « J'aimerai que tu nous dises pourquoi quelqu'un cherche visiblement à de tuer ? »

« Je…je…vous raconterai…mais pas ici. » Balbutiai-je.

« Très bien. » Dit-elle. « Si le médecin l'autorise, tu pourras venir avec nous. »

Elle se tourna vers l'agent Derek Morgan, et lui murmura quelques mots que je n'ai pas entendu, il lui fit un signe de tête, puis elle s'en alla.

« Viens avec moi. » Dit l'homme. Je l'ai suivi en veillant à bien rester deux pas derrière. C'était stupide mais j'avais encore des craintes. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, six étages plus bas les portes en acier s'ouvrirent sur un couloir que nous avons traversé. Il poussa une porte et je constatai que nous étions dans une cafeteria remplie de gens bruyant.

« Tu dois avoir faim. » Dit-il en me souriant. Je haussai les épaules en feignant l'indifférence en voyant toute cette nourriture, mais en réalité j'avais très faim.

Il s'approcha du buffet et me tendit un plateau gris. Je lui pris des mains.

« Vas-y, sers-toi ! »

Je n'étais pas habitué à voir autant de nourriture. Il faut dire que Yuri se contentait de nous servir habituellement un vieux pain rassi accompagné d'un jambon blanc et d'un yaourt. C'était notre menu matin, midi, soir. Il fallait que nous restions sveltes pour plaire aux clients. Parfois nous avions droit à un hamburger et des frites lorsqu'il était satisfait de nous. J'ai pensé à toutes ces années de privation, et comme un idiot, je fondis en larme devant le buffet. Je ressentais un mélange de tristesse et de joie. Je baissai la tête pour cacher mes larmes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda celui que désormais je considérai comme mon bienfaiteur. J'essuyai mon visage avec main valide, puis je hochai la tête pour lui dire oui. Je pris une assiette et me servi une portion de plusieurs plats différent. Il y avait du poulet rôti accompagné de légume, macaroni aux fromages, poisson pané et des haricots vert...etc. Arrivé à la caisse, il sortit son portefeuille et paya. Il attrapa mon plateau et le déposa sur la table au fond de la pièce.

« Tu sûre que tu pourras manger tout ça ? » Dit-il en fixant mon plateau avec un air incrédule. Je haussai les sourcils avec l'air presque de dire : regardez-moi faire. Je pris ma fourchette sur le plateau et j'entamai mon assiette avec voracité. Franchement, je trouvai que c'était milles fois meilleurs que ce que Yuri nous donnait.

« Ralentis où tu risques de t'étouffer. » Me conseilla l'agent Derek Morgan. Je levai les yeux vers lui, il paraissait presque choqué.

« Dis-moi depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé ?»

Je me redressai pour me maintenir droit, puis je me forçai à manger à un rythme plus acceptable.

« C'est très bon. » Dis-je avec la bouche pleine. Il fronça les sourcils. « C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un me dire qu'il apprécie la nourriture de l'hôpital. » S'esclaffa-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'agent Jennifer Jareau franchit les portes du cafeteria. Elle nous chercha du regard, puis elle vit l'agent Derek Morgan qui lui faisait signe. Elle traversa cet océan de table pour nous rejoindre.

« J'ai discuté avec le docteur Willcox, et il autorise ce jeune homme ici présent à quitter l'hôpital. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à l'agent Morgan avec un grand sourire.

« Ce sera plus facile de le protéger au commissariat. » Ajouta l'agent Morgan.

« Nous partirons lorsque tu auras terminé. » Me dit-elle en dévisageant bizarrement mon plateau. L'agent Derek sourit en voyant le regard de sa collègue.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, j'étais assis sur la banquette arrière d'un véhicule noire qui filait à travers la ville. L'hôpital m'avait donné des chaussons et une blouse bleue pour me vêtir.

Je regardais par la vitre teinté, plusieurs panneaux sur le chemin semblaient m'indiquer que j'étais à Chicago. Je me suis toujours douté que je n'étais plus à Las Vegas. C'était évident avec tous ces garçons qui venaient des quatre coins des États-Unis mais c'était différent de supposer et d'en être absolument sûr. Désormais, je le savais. La réalité me bouleversa énormément. Peut-être parce que je nourrissais l'espoir que je me trompais. J'ai eu une pensée pour ma mère. J'espérai la revoir bientôt.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment en brique rouge, sur la façade était écrit commissariat centrale de Chicago. En descendant de voiture, j'ai entendu un grand bruit assourdissant. Je levai les yeux et je constatai qu'il avait un métro aérien qui passait au-dessus de ma tête. Je le regardai jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

« Viens. » Me dit L'agent Jennifer Jareau.

Je suivi les deux agents en regardant autour de moi avec curiosité. Nous traversâmes le hall rapidement et nous aboutîmes dans une grande salle en contre bas. J'observais ces hommes et ces femmes qui semblaient travailler avec empressement. Les gens couraient à droite et gauche, parlaient au téléphone, s'afféraient derrière leurs écrans d'ordinateurs.

« Par ici ! » Me dit L'agent Jennifer Jareau en me faisant signe de la suivre. Je fus amené dans une pièce un peu à l'écart. Angela était là, assise sur un vieux sofa marron. Elle me fit un sourire timide en me voyant. Elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt trois fois trop grand sur lequel était écrit police de Chicago. L'agent Jennifer Jareau referma la porte en partant.

« J'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois mort. » Dit-elle à voix basse.

« J'ai la peau dur. » Plaisantai-je. Elle rit en mettant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, puis elle examina mon attelle.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Non, ça va. » Répondis-je en hochant la tête. « Tu leurs as parlés ? » Questionnai-je.

« Non, je me suis contentée de leur dire mon nom. » Chuchota-t-elle.

«Tu penses qu'on devrait leurs parler de Yuri et des autres enfants ? »

Elle haussa ses épaules. « J'ai entendu les flics discuter. Ils ont fouillé la zone où nous avons été retrouvés… »

« Et ? » Demandai-je avec empressement.

« Ils n'ont rien trouvé. »

« Yuri a dû mettre les voiles. » Supposai-je. Angela posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra en silence.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'agent Derek Morgan entra dans la pièce accompagné d'un autre homme en costume noire que je ne connaissais pas. Il était brun et il arborait une mine sévère. Les deux hommes tenaient chacun un dossier dans leurs mains.

« Spencer Reid, » Commença l'agent Derek Morgan. « Tu ne connais pas encore l'agent Aaron Hotchner. »

« Bonjour Spencer. » Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Les deux agents prirent chacun une chaise et s'assirent en face d'Angela et moi.

Hotch ouvrit le dossier qu'il tenait. Il y avait une photo de moi à l'âge de 11 ans. « Votre mère à signaler votre disparition. »

« Ma mère… » Murmurai-je avec émotion. Elle avait remarqué ma disparition. C'était bizarre mais j'étais heureux de le savoir.

« Vous l'avez contacté ? » Questionnai-je avec exaltation. Mon cœur battait cent à l'heure. « Je parie qu'elle est en chemin. » Ajoutai-je. Après toutes ces années, j'allais enfin revoir ma mère mais mon sourire s'effaça en voyant les sinistres têtes que faisaient les deux agents en face de moi.

« Elle ne viendra pas ? » Demandai-je avec un peu de crainte dans la voix.

« Je suis désolé mais… » Commença l'agent Aaron Hotchner. Je voulais qu'il la ferme, qui ne dise plus rien. «…six mois après votre disparition, votre mère est morte. » Finit-il par dire avec une voix compatissante. Le choc de la nouvelle m'avait coupé l'oxygène. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer malgré des efforts pour reprendre mon souffle. L'agent Morgan se précipita près de moi.

« Mets la tête entre cuisse et respires. » Me dit-il en appuyant sur mon dos pour m'obliger à me baisser mais je refusais qu'il me touche. L'autre agent se leva rapidement et revint avec un gobelet jetable remplit d'eau. Il me le donna et je bu l'eau d'une traite. Mon cœur tremblait, et mes yeux étaient pleins de larme.

« Comment est-elle morte ? » Demandai-je en reniflant. L'agent Morgan me donna un mouchoir en papier.

« Elle s'est suicidé en avalant une boite entière d'antidépresseur. » Expliqua-t-il. Je réalisai d'un seul coup qu'elle était morte seule sans personne à ses côtés. Je me levai et quittai la pièce rapidement. Une fois seul dans le couloir, je m'effondrai en pleure.


	3. Chapter 3

**For sale !**

**Chapitre 3.**

J'étais recroquevillé dans le couloir. Je pensais à ma mère. Une ombre est venue me surplomber. Je levai la tête. L'agent Derek Morgan se tenait devant moi en me tendant la main.

« Lèves-toi. » Dit-il. J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de ma main puis j'attrapai la main de l'agent Morgan. Il me hissa sur mes jambes avec une facilité déconcertante. Nous avons traversé le couloir en silence puis il ouvrit une porte.

« Nous n'allons pas rejoindre votre collègue ?» Dis-je.

« Il discute avec ton amie Angela. » Répondit-il.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir quitté la pièce de manière si théâtrale, c'est juste que…»

« C'est bon ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends. Tu viens d'apprendre la mort de ta mère et c'est dur à encaisser. »

Nous rentrâmes dans une petite pièce sentant le renfermée. Il n'y avait qu'une table et deux chaises avec des étagères débordant de dossiers. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise du fond. J'obéis. Il prit l'autre chaise et le mit en face de moi puis il s'assit.

« Tu sembles tenir énormément à ta mère, alors pourquoi tu as fugué ? »

« Quoi ? » Dis-je choqué. « Je n'aurais jamais abandonné ma mère alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi.» Protestai-je avec colère.

« Je te crois. » Dit-il. « Racontes-moi ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Je baissai la tête pour éviter de le regarder. Oh mon dieu ! Je ne me sentais pas capable de parler de Yuri. Soudain ma respiration accéléra et des gouttes de sueur perlaient de mon front. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. L'agent Morgan posa une main sur mon épaule. Je levai la tête.

« Baisses la tête et respires Calmement. » Dit-il d'une voix grave. J'essayai de suivre son conseil mais c'était difficile. « Tu es en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. » Dit-il d'une voix rassurant. « Fermes les yeux et concentres-toi sur ma voix. »

J'obéis.

« Inspires et expires. » Dit-il. «Doucement. »

Je suivis ses conseils, j'ai inspiré et expiré à plusieurs reprises.

« C'est très bien. » Dit-il.

« Il va me tuer ! » Réussi-je à murmurer.

« Qui va te tuer ? Tu parles de la personne qui t'a tirée dessus. »

« Oui. » Soufflai-je.

« Je suis là pour t'aider mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance en me racontant absolument tout ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Je le levai la tête et j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il était sincères. « J'ai été kidnappé devant chez moi lorsque j'avais 11 ans. »

« Tu as été enlevé ? »Dit-il en arborant un visage plein de compassion et de pitié. Je secouai la tête pour dire oui.

« Je me suis réveillé dans une sorte de prison où il y avait d'autre garçon comme moi et des gardes armes chargés de nous surveiller. Un homme appelé Yuri m'a dit que c'était ma nouvelle maison et que je devais m'y habituer et que si j'essayais de fuir ou de lui faire un sale coup, il veillerait à me le faire regretter. »

«Ce Yuri a-t-il un nom ? » Demanda l'agent Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne le connais pas. »

« Vous faisiez quoi dans cet endroit ? »

« Des hommes venaient nous voir. »

« Toi et les autres garçons aviez des relations avec ces hommes qui venaient vous voir ? » Dit-il. Je hochai la tête pour lui répondre oui. Il se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers le mur en serrant les poings.

« Vous étiez combien de garçon? »

« Une vingtaine mais cela peut varier parfois. »

« Peux-tu nous amener à cet endroit ? » Dit-il en s'asseyant de nouveau sur la chaise en se penchant vers moi.

« Non. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais quitté cet endroit…sauf hier lorsque Yuri et ses hommes ont essayé de me vendre car je suis devenu trop âgé pour plaire à la clientèle. » Expliquai-je avec un sourire amer.

« C'est à ce moment-là que tu t'es enfui avec Angela. » Dit-il.

« Oui. » Répondis-je. Mes yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larme. J'avais marre de montrer si faible. Qu'allait-il penser de moi ? Je soufflai un bon coup pour ne pas craquer.

« Pourquoi t'enfuir après toute ces années ? »

« J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. » Répondis-je. Il bascula de nouveau son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Hier, la police à fouiller la zone où toi et Angela furent retrouvés mais nous avons rien trouvé. » Dit-il d'un air préoccupé. « Ils ont effacé leurs traces. Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de sauver les autres enfants. »

Je l'observai sans rien dire. Son attitude me déroutait totalement. C'était la première fois qu'un adulte semblait se soucier du sort d'un garçon comme moi. Pourtant j'en ai rencontré des hommes, tous différent mais aucun ne m'a jamais montré un réel intérêt. Certains pouvaient prétendre qu'ils m'aimaient mais finalement ils prenaient ce dont ils avaient envie et passaient au garçon suivant.

« Essayes de te souvenir d'un détail qui pourrait nous apporter un début de piste pour savoir où chercher. » Me demanda l'agent Morgan. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire de plus. Je n'ai jamais rien découvert d'important.

« Nous étions enfermés dans des pièces qui faisaient 2 mètre par de 2 mètre et il y avait deux couchettes par pièce. Moi, je les considérai plus comme des cellules. Nous passions la majeure partie de notre temps enfermés à part pour manger. Il y avait une espèce de grande pièce où étaient organisées des soirées. Les autres garçons et moi étions alignés sur une espèce de petite estrade, nous attendions que les clients choisissent l'un d'entre nous pour passer la soirée. Parfois certains avaient de la chance de tomber sur de vieux type qui se contentaient de mater sans toucher. »

« Cela devait être une espèce d'entrepôt aménagé dans un endroit discret, un peu à l'écart de la ville pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons avec les va et vient insesent qu'il doit y avoir la nuit. » Dit-il. L'agent Derek ne s'adressait pas à moi. Il était en train de réfléchir.

« Rien d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il. Je haussai les épaules. Je ne savais rien de plus mais j'avais tellement envie de l'aider. Soudain une image me revint en mémoire. Le premier jour de mon arriver là-bas Doc m'avait examiné. Et ce jour-là j'ai vu sur la table en face de moi une enveloppe sur lequel était inscris un nom.

« Philip Andrews. » Murmurai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda-t-il en me fixant.

« Philip Andrews. » Répétai-je. « À mon arrivé là-bas un type que tout le monde appelle Doc m'a examiné mais je crois avoir vu son nom sur une enveloppe. »

« Tu en es sûr ? Cela date d'une huitaine d'année. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr grâce à ma mémoire eidétique. » Dis-je avec un léger sourire sur mes lèvres.

Il me dévisagea étrangement avant de se lever de sa chaise. « Très bien. » Dit-il. « Allons rejoindre mon collègue et ton amie. »

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'autre pièce. L'agent Aaron Hotchner et Angela avaient eux aussi terminé. Les deux agents s'échangèrent un regard sombre sans se rien dire.

« Veuillez rester ici. » Dit l'agent Hotchner puis il sortit de la pièce avec l'agent Morgan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à l'agent Hotchner ? » Demandai-je à Angela.

« Je l'ai suppliée de sauver ma petite sœur. » Dit-elle avec beaucoup de peur et d'angoisse dans les yeux.

« Ta sœur était là-bas avec toi? » M'étonnai-je.

« Oui, elle s'appelle Amy et elle n'a que 16 ans. » Dit-il en reniflant. « J'ai peur que Yuri s'en prenne à elle pour se venger de moi. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Dis-je avec tristesse. Elle me sourire puis baissa les yeux et d'une voix étranglée elle commença à me raconter son histoire :

« Après la mort de ma mère, Mon père est devenu un ivrogne doublé d'un joueur. Il aimait tout particulièrement le poker. Tout son salaire y passait. Au bout de quelques temps, il a perdu son travail mais il a continué à jouer. Il a joué toute les choses de valeur qui se trouvaient dans la maison, puis il ça été le tour de la maison. À la fin, il n'avait plus rien à jouer alors il a joué ma sœur et moi. C'est comme cela que nous nous sommes retrouvées avec Yuri. »

Je la serra avec mon bras valide pour la consoler. J'ai vu à qu'elle point elle souffrait.

«Au moins ta mère tenait à toi contrairement à mon père qui n'a pas hésité à vendre ses deux filles. » Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. Elle avait raison. Ma mère m'aimait malgré sa maladie. Cette idée me consolait un petit peu.

«Il vont retrouver ta sœur. » Lui dis-je.

« Je l'espère. » Soupira Angela. Elle se leva et commença à faire un va et vient insessent qui traduisait sa nervosité. « Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à l'autre agent ? »

« J'ai aussi parlé de Yuri. » Répondis-je.

« Je demande si nous n'avons pas fait une bêtise en nous enfuyant. » Dit-elle d'un air pensif.

« Nous avions pas le choix. » Dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Dit-elle en s'effondrant en pleure. « Yuri essayera de nous tuer. Il a déjà envoyé un de ses hommes pour te tuer à l'hôpital. » Sanglota-t-elle.

Je soupirai en regardant le mur sans dire un mot. Moi aussi j'avais peur.

Une dizaine minute de minute plus tard, l'agent Morgan et l'agent Hotchner entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce. Il mit sur la table une photo.

«J'aimerai que vous regardiez cette photo. » Dit-il.

Angela et moi avançâmes jusqu'à la table. Je jetai un œil et je reconnu immédiatement le Doc.

« C'est le Doc ! » S'exclama Angela.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » Questionna l'agent Hotchner en nous dévisageant intensément. Je le confirmai aux deux agents.

« Cette homme s'appelle en réalité Philip Andrews. Il n'a jamais terminé ses études de médecine. Il a déjà fait six ans de prison pour pratique illégale de la médecine. » Expliqua l'agent Morgan. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se va passer maintenant ? » Demandai-je par curiosité.

« Nous allons l'interroger sur ce trafic d'enfant organisé par ce fameux Yuri. » Répondit l'agent Hotchner.

« Tout iras bien. » Dit L'agent Morgan avant de quitter rapidement la pièce avec son collègue.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Angela et moi attendions avec impatience le retour des agents dans la petite pièce. Angela tournait en rond en se rongeant les ongles.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû leurs parler du Doc. » Gémit-elle.

« Tu ne veux pas retrouver ta sœur ? » Dis-je.

« Bien sûr que si…mais si Yuri apprend qu'on l'a trahi… » Continua-t-elle en pleurnichant. « …il risque de s'en prendre aux autres enfants et plus particulièrement à ma sœur. »

Je basculai la tête en arrière sur le vieux sofa en repensant aux autres gamins qui étaient avec moi. Oh mon dieu s'il leurs arrivaient malheur, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être aussi négatif. Doc allait avouer aux agents fédéraux où Yuri gardait les enfants et ils seront sauvés puis ils retourneront dans leurs familles. Subitement, je pensais à ma mère. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir quand toute cette affaire sera terminée ? J'avais déjà 18 ans, je n'ai pas fait d'étude, je n'ai pas non plus de réelle famille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Me demanda Angela.

« Rien. » Mentis-je. Angela arrêta ses va et vient frénétique puis elle s'assit à côté de moi.

« Je n'ai pas raconté à l'agent Hotchner ce que mon père avait fait à ma sœur et à moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Lui dis-je étonné. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ma mère est morte et mon père est le seul parent qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse en prison. »

« Tu comptes retourner chez lui après ce qu'il a fait? »

« J'en sais rien. » Dit-elle. Je me redressai sur le sofa pour mieux la fixer. « Tu devrais le dénoncer. »

« J'en ai marre de rester ici. » Grogna-t-elle en se relevant du sofa puis elle sortit de la pièce.

« Angela. » Criai-je en mettant debout. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la grande salle puis j'ai perdu sa trace. J'ai traversé la grande salle en contournant les bureaux. Je m'arrêtai devant un bureau lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur la photo d'un cadavre qui ressemblait de manière troublante à Ricardo. J'examinai la photo de plus près. La police l'avait nommé John Doe _(Nom donné automatiquement par la police aux cadavres découvert sans identité)_ mais c'était bien Ricardo. Je senti un poids qui me compressait la poitrine. J'ouvris le dossier : Il y a six mois de cela, son corps fut retrouvé dans une décharge à la sortie de la ville. Je parcouru le rapport du médecin légiste. Il conclut que Ricardo était mort par asphyxie. D'un coup, je me mis à pleurer. Mes larmes tombaient à grosse gouttes sur le rapport. Les souvenirs de Ricardo envahirent mon esprit. Ricardo était le premier à devenir mon ami. Nous avons occupé la même cellule durant des années.

« Déposes immédiatement ce dossier. » Gronda une voix grave qui provenait de derrière moi. Je me retournai, un homme en costume gris avec le crâne dégarni me dévisageait méchamment. « Je pourrais te faire boucler pour ce que tu viens de faire. » Dit-il en aboyant.

« Il s'appelle Ricardo Suarez. » Dis-je. Il me dévisagea un instant puis son visage se radoucit.

« Tu connais le gamin de la photo? » Demanda-t-il en reprenant le dossier des mains.

« Oui, c'était mon ami. » Répondis-je. Cette journée était un enfer, en premier lieu, j'apprends que ma mère était morte depuis des années et maintenant c'était le tour de Ricardo. Il était mort. Soudain, je ne me sentais pas bien.

« Spencer, que fais-tu ici ? » Questionna l'agent Jareau en s'approchant rapidement de moi. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit mes larmes.

« Mon ami est mort. » Répondis-je. Elle fronça les sourcils. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Le policier à côté de moi lui tendit le dossier. « Il prétend connaitre la victime. »

L'agent Jareau prit le dossier et le feuilleta puis elle fit signe au policier qui la suivit à l'écart. Je les observais s'échanger quelques mots puis l'agent Jareau est revenu vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous l'avez dit ? » Demandai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

« Je lui ai dit que mon équipe prenait en charge cette affaire. » Répondit-elle. « Ce garçon était avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Il y a six mois, Yuri est venu le chercher et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis ce jour.»

« Bon, viens avec moi. » Dit-elle. Je la suivis. L'agent Jareau et moi traversâmes le couloir lorsque j'aperçu deux policiers qui escortaient Doc. Il me fixa avec mépris avant que les policiers le poussèrent dans l'ascenseur. L'agent Hotchner et l'agent Morgan arrivèrent à leur tour.

«Où emmènent-ils Doc ? » Demandai-je.

« En salle d'interrogatoire. » Répondit l'agent Morgan.

« Vous allez l'obliger à dire où Yuri détient les autres enfants ? »

« Nous allons tout faire pour qu'il parle. » Dit l'agent Morgan.

« Je peux assister à l'interrogatoire ? »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. » Répondit-il en m'entrainant vers la pièce où j'étais avec Angela. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir l'agent Jareau parler à l'agent Hotchner en lui remettant le dossier de Ricardo puis l'agent Morgan referma la pièce. Je constatai qu'Angela était là.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous balader à l'intérieur du commissariat. » Dit l'agent Morgan sur un ton contrarié.

« Je veux être là lorsque vous interrogerez Doc. » Exigeai-je.

« Non. Ce n'est pas possible. » Rétorqua fermement l'agent Morgan.

« Le doc est là ? » Demanda Angela en se levant du sofa.

« Oui et il vient d'être emmené en salle d'interrogatoire. » Répondis-je.

L'agent Morgan soupira en me fixant. « Je vous promets de vous tenir tous les deux informé. » Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Je me laissai tomber sur le sofa en repensant à Ricardo. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance. Il n'avait que dix ans lorsque son père décida de venir aux États-Unis. Un an plus tard sa mère et lui sont partis le rejoindre mais malheureusement au court du voyage sa mère décède. Il s'est retrouvé seul, au lieu que le passeur l'aide à retrouver son père aux États-Unis, il l'a livré directement à Yuri. Une idée me traversa l'esprit : est-ce que Yuri l'avait également vendu aux enchères?

Je vivais un vrai cauchemar et je ne savais pas comment toute cette histoire allait se terminer pour moi.


End file.
